Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- * Nos ave multe parolas ce comensa con "en-" e "es-" como si prefisas: "encarga", "enflue", "enrola", "enscrive", "ensofla", "enspira", "envolve"; "esclama", "esflue", "espira", "estorse", "estrae". Me desira move los a se radises en la disionario, ma, a ante, me vole serti ce tu es felis con esta. * "ensirca" es un problem peti: esce el es "en-" + "sirca"? * Un problem simil esiste per "a-": de "adirije", "adormi", "afirma", "afisa", "ajena", "ajunta", "ajusta", "alinia", "apesta", "aplica", "aprende", "aproba", "atera", "atrae", e "aveni", algas es clar composadas ("adormi", "ajena", "alinia", "atera" (ateri?)) , ma on senti ce otras es prestada ja formada de otra linguas. **esta es la problem con lista su la radis. me confide en tu judi. Jorj **Me pensa ce nos ta pone "adirije", "adormi", "afisa", "ajena", "ajunta", "alinia", "atera", e "atrae" su se radises, car la sinifias es simil. La otras es simple coavenis de etimolojia. Simon **Pos plu pensa, me no es tan serta. Me va pensa ancora plu... Simon ---- * Me sujeste ce, cuando nos fa un composada de verbo e nom, si la nom no ave un vocal ante se consonante prima, nos no ta move la asentua en la composada. A fato, esta toca sola tre parolas ("abrivia", "parario", e "portalia"), ma me vole forte dise "abrivia" etc, e no "abrivia" (ce sona como un nom consetal!). **me pensa ce un cambia de esta natur crea plu problemes ce el solve! Jorj **Per ce? El toca sola tre parolas, e me no previde problemes. La asentua de un composada de verbo e nom ta es la mesma como la asentua de la nom. Esta pare multe simple e natural. Si on no fa esta, la tre parolas sona strana e nonfasil reconosable. Simon **me intende dise ce es multe parolas con pronunsias strana per ce los segue la regulas de lfn. plu, en linguas romanica, on indica la asentua par la usa de sinietas. Nos no debe ajunta sinietas a la vocales de lfn! Jorj ---- * mal abitua > malabitua * bon acaso > bonacaso * malacaso = \n piece of bad luck * bon anunsia > bonanunsia **me demanda a me: per ce nos ajunta mal e bon a alga parolas, e no usa simple la du parolas separada? Jorj **E nos permete pone "bon" e "mal" ante la nom sola per permete esta composadas. Me ta preferi parla de "un abitua mal" ce de "un mal abitua". Ma nota ce "bon-" e "mal-" es prefisas ance de ajetivos e verbos ("malcomprende", "malodoros"). Simon **con la eseta de "bonfortuna", tota parolas con bon- es orijinal verbos o ajetivos. mal- ave "malfortuna" e "malumor". nota ce "mal abitua" e "abitua mal" es egal. Jorj **Nos ave ance "bonfem", "bonom", "bonforma", "malerba". Simon **merda! bonforma pote es bon forma, natural. malerba es plu esata ce simple mal erba, no? bonfem e bonom ave sinifias ce difere de simple bon fem e bon om. **Malerba, si. Ma me no persepi multe difere entre "un bonfem" e "un bon fem", "un bonom" e "un bon om". Me no senti la nesesa per un parola simple (no un espresa) per "good-natured person". Usual, nos reusa un ajetivo como nom en tal casos: "un bon", "un plasente", "un amin", etc. Tu intende ce "la bonomes" e "la malomes" es "the goodies" e "the baddies" en dramas de batalia? Simon **no. me intende "a jolly good fellow," "a regular guy," "a good old gal," etc. me desira reteni esta parolas, per favore. ---- *Per ce "bon" e "mal" pote sta ante la nom? Me es curios de tu razona asi. Simon **bon e mal es usada tan frecuente ce la eleje de pone los ante la nom permite la ajunta de otra ajetivos pos la nom sin crea un segue de ajetivos. Jorj **La sintatica tolera jeneral pone un ajetivo ante la nom. La eseta es en frases como "tu ave bon razonas" — ave bon? bon razonas? — e asi on pote clari (cuando ance nesesada) par ajunta de "alga" ante o pos "bon". Donce... per ce nos no permete ce otra ajetivos comun e corta sta ante la nom? Esta ta dona un bon solve a la problem de "anemones de mar grande", e ta aida ance la problem de segues de ajetivos ce me ia encontra a multe veses en me tradui de La cade de la Casa de Usor. Simon **me pensa ce elejes libre como esta es nonfasil per la aprendor. ance, nos ave un regula multe importante: un nom es la parola ce segue parolas como la articles, esta, multe, un preposada, etc. car ajetivos deveni nomes simple par se loca, esta regula debe resta. es ja multe esetas, ma plu no es desirada! Jorj ---- * acuaduto > acueduto **en esta caso, es plu bon reteni la forma clar de "acua-duto" Jorj ** Mesma si la linguas romanica ave "acueduto"? E como per "acuifer"? Simon **si. "acuifer" es "acua + i + fer," de la latina, e "fer" no ave un sinifia en lfn. "duto" ave un sinifia, donce "acua + e + duto" no es nesesada. nota ce "-i-" es la junta normal en parolas composada de latina. ** Ma nos no permete composadas de nom + nom. O tu pensa ce LFN prende el ja composada de un otra lingua, e cambia simple la spele per conforma a se parolas? Tu debe scrive un lista de esta regulas ascondeda, per favore. Divina los es multe nonfasil! Simon **es un comanda grande! un balansa de lojica, reconosablia, simplia, estetica - e me no conose ce ordina de estas! Jorj **Oce, donce no lista esiste ja. Nos ta continua lasa el crese par nos discutes! Simon ---- * ansiolitica > ansiolisal ? **per ce no "ansiolise"? o posable "antiansia?" **"Ansiolise" ta es la verbo "ansiolyze" (si el esiste) e la nom "ansiolysis". "Ansiolisente" ta opera bon. Simon ** me proposa "paransia " Myaleee ---- * arem > harem **me pensa ce esta es un parola adota completa par lfn, e donce "arem" **La linguas romanica reteni la H. Simon **nota ce parolas adota completa de la linguas romanica lasa cade la H. **Esta es un razona sircula, no? Si la parola no es plen adotada, on reteni la H. Cual parolas no es plen adotada? Los con H! Nos ave multe parolas ce comensa con H, per aida la reconosablia. La letera prima de un parola es importante per reconose la parola. Simon **prima, si la letera es silenta, el no es importante per comprende cuando la parola es parlada. donce, per ce el deveni importante cuando la parola es scriveda? du, "no plen adotada" es un simpli per un parola de un lingua non-romanica ce sinifia un cosa de un cultur spesifada. vera, esta es un deside sujetal, e el pote cambia en tempo. aora, me pensa ce "arem" es un idea vea e conoseda en multe cultures. ma "haicu" es a esta ora un parola japanes per un forma de poesia japanes. posable el deveni "aicu" en la future de lfn! **ancora: nos reteni la H en parolas non-romanica cuando el es pronunsiada par se parlores orijinal, spesial cuando la H comensa la parola o separe du vocales. en tota casos, cuando la H no es pronunsiada, el no es scriveda. Jorj **Oce: un razona multe bon! ---- * atico: en cual lingua romanica esta sinifia "attic, garret, loft"? **me no conose - esta no es me idea! :-) **Cual parola tu ta preferi en loca? Simon **a! atico es usada en espaniol e catalan. atico es usada en tota linguas per "penthouse." mansarda es "attic" en italian e portuges. **Donce tu sujeste cambia "atico" a "penthouse", e introdui "mansarda" per "attic", si? Simon **no. me simple dona du posables. me pensa ce atico es bon per "attic," e ce penthouse pote es "atico lusos." Jorj **"Lusos" pote sinifia ance "plen de lus". Posable "de luso" es plu clar per "luxurious"? Simon ---- Seguente tu teoria semantical de la radises de LFN: * anomalia \n, anomalial \a > anomal \a, anomalia \n * artifisia \n, artifisial \a > artifis \a, artifisia \n * autonomia \n, autonomal \a > autonom \a, autonomia \n (compare "sinonim") E posable esta furni un bon solve per la ajetivos de states medical: * anorex \a, anorexia \n (par la sistem esistente, "anorexial" ta es "anorexios", a la min) * anox \a, anoxia \n (anosia > anoxia) * atax \a, ataxia \n * aton \a, atonia \n * apate \a, apatia \n (compare "psicopate", "telepate") *per favore, lasa me pensa de esta idea. la idea ta remove nos de la formas normal de linguas latina, ma el ave alga lojica. formas como "anoxe" e "atone" es min iritante, posable, como "apate." los sona como franses - ma franses ave ance "anoxique," etc. **e posable, anomale, artifise, e autonome? ma me demanda ance a me si esta parolas es nesesada. per ce no "nonnormal, nonregula, nonusual, strana, rara" "nonnatural, fabricada, falsa, reproduida," e "nondependente, autogovernante, libre"? **Me gusta "anoxe", "atone", "anomale", "artifise", e "autonome". Esce los es nesesada? Los es parolas tecnical, ce es usos en discutes de serta temas. Los es ance multe internasional. Un parlor boninstruida ta reconose e comprende los, mesma si los no es nesesada en la parla comun. Si nos comensa respresa cada tal parola par sola elementos de LFN, do nos va para? Simon **Nos ave ja "erese" como ajetivo, ce segue esta model. E posable otras ce me no ia vide resente. Simon **oce. Jorj ---- La verbo "moia" no segue tu teoria: la conseta es un cualia, e la radis debe es ajetival. *moia es un eseta, car la linguas romanica usa el prima como un verbo. Jorj **Per ce nos nesesa copia los per esta eseta? Nos no copia los per "manca" e posable otras. Simon **manca es un verbo en italian e franses, como en lfn. **Ma en italian e franses on dise "la cosa manca a me". En LFN nos ia cambia esta a "me manca la cosa". Nos no ia copia la sistem romanica per esta parola. Simon **a, me remembra aora. nos ia fa la mesma con "gusta." **Esce "manca" e "gusta" cambia tu opina supra "moia"? Simon **ce es tu sujeste per "moia?" ---- * Nos ia discute la pronunsia de la letera H. Me sujeste permete ofisial la pronunsia h (ma nonobligada, evidente). **per ce tu cambia tu pensas de esta idea? Jorj **Me no ia ave un opina forte a ante. Ma me pensa ce h es usos en parolas como "ahimsa", "saharan", "suahili", per clari la nonditongo. Simon **tu esemplos indica la jenera de esetas: ahimsa es un parola no completa adotada; sahara reteni la H car separe la As; suahili es prosima a la parola usada par se parlores. **ma me pensa ce, posable, nos debe ajunta la H a la alfabeta de lfn, con la pronunsia /h/ (con silente elejable). Jorj **Me gusta esta, car H trova se en nos parolas. A esta modo, el difere multe de K, Q, W, e Y. Simon **me sujeste ce nos pone esta posable a la grupo per se pensas. Jorj ---- * En la espresa "en ajunta a", esce "en" es la preposada la plu bon? **"con la ajunta de"? **Eselente! Simon **A, ma no. La espresa pos "en ajunta a" es la cosa ja esistente. La espresa pos "con ajunta de" es la cosa nova. "Con ajunta de" es eselente per esta sinifia, ma esce nos pote trova un varia plu bon per "en ajunta a"? Me considera "par ajunta a", per esemplo. Simon **Pos dormi, me trova ce "en ajunta a" es bon. El es simil a "en compare", "en contrasta", "en relata", etc: un sensa spesial de "en" per relatas. Simon ---- * La disionario dise ce "even" es "ance", no "mesma", ma el dise ce "even if" es "mesma si". Me pensa ce "mesma" es plu bon ce "ance", e nos ta move "even" a "mesma". (Donce "mesma" ta ave tre sinifias, ce depende de la loca: "la mesma cosa" = "the same thing"; "mesma la cosa" = "even the thing"; "la cosa mesma" = "the thing itself".) **mmm... "ance si" es "also if," "mesma si" es "same if." "even John came" - "mesma Joan ia veni" (same John came) o "ance Joan ia veni" (also John came)? ce es plu prosima a "even" - "same" o "also?" **"Mesma si" implica "the situation remains the same even if". La usa de "mesma" pos un nom per indica "-self" (asentuante) no ave un relata clar a la sinifia "same", donce per ce la usa de "mesma" per "even" ta ave un tal relata? A fini, me ta preferi un parola separeda per "even", car el es no es egal a "same", e el no es egal a "also". Posable un membro nova per la familia de parolas ce fini con "-ce"? Simon **me preferi no crea un parola nova per esta averbo noncomun. me pensa ce "even" debe es "ance" e "even if" debe es "mesma si" Jorj **Me no pensa ce "even" es un parola noncomun. Me pensa ce el es un parola basal. Ma, pos pensa, me acorda ce "ance" es plu conveninte per la sinifia ce "mesma". Posable nos pote trova un espresa como "ance vera" (asentuante "ance") per espresa clar la sensa de "even". Simon **Si "vera" es averbo el ta veni a ante: Donce "vera ance" =even Myaleee **Tu es coreta. Me ia es pensante de "vera" como un espresa brasetada: "Nos ave ance, vera, un atico!" Un sujeste erese: "verance" per "even"... Simon **Trova la loca coreta per "ance" en tota frases es nonfasil: nos ia discute esta problem. "Ance" es un averbio ce pote descrive cualce espresa, no sola ajetivos e verbos: "We have an attic too!", do on asentua la atico, no la ave. Simon